helckfandomcom-20200213-history
Alicia
|weight= |gender = Female |abilities = Enhanced Speed & Reflexes, Enhanced Durability |occupation = Mercenary Band Leader (Former) |level = |partners = Zell Edil Haraolle Helck (Former) |manga = Chapter 17 |aliases = }} Alicia (アリシア, Arishia) is a close friend of Helck. She is a mercenary that Helck met on his journey to Edil's home. She comes from a long line of mercenaries. She was told that one of her ancestors was a hero that fought demons before the current Human Empire was founded. Appearance Alicia is a young woman with long smooth blonde hair and light blue eyes. After being awakened, Alicia's hair turned white and her eyes turned yellow. Personality Alicia is a natural born leader and fearless in combat. She is annoyed when she meets a person who is stronger than her. She is easily stressed when it comes to emotionally helping her friends. She has no experience in love and claims to have no interest in it. History Her parents passed away when she was about 11 years old. Afterwards, she began exterminating monsters and training for three years. Alicia also started to wander all around the world and eventually joined a mercenary group that she deemed suitable. Helck's Past Arc Alicia was a mercenary specialized in hunting monsters. Alicia trained Helck how to use the bow and the sword. Save the Humans Arc Alicia is the descendant of Uria and inherited the Hero Killer sword that Azudora left to Uria's widow.Helck Manga; Chapter 76 Omake, The Legend of the Cursed Sword Plot Remote Island Arc Human Assault Arc Kushiki informs Helck and Vamirio about the situation and Vamirio tells Kushiki to find somewhere safe. After Helck ignores Rafaed's warning and states he will destroy the humans Rafaed sends his forces to attack Vamirio and Helck, initially Helck prepares to fight the winged soldiers by himself, but Vamirio reminds him that they are in this together. Rafaed notices that Vamirio is a support for Helck and attempts to attack her, almost enraging Helck, but Vamirio easily dodges and counters Rafaed. Vamirio reaffirms Helck that she will be fine and tells him to focus on his own opponents. After a short brawl, an arrow is fired in the direction of both Vamirio and Helck, Vamirio dodges the arrow, while Helck catches it. When they turn to see who fired it, they see Alicia. Rafaed manages to take care of Vamirio's summoned swordswomen and directs the humans to attack Vamirio. Helck shouts for Vamirio, but Alicia shoots another arrow to draw Helck's attention. Vamirio tells Helck to not worry about her. Vamirio continues to feel uneasy as Helck approaches Alicia, which is supported by Rafaed's remarks. Vamirio finally realizes what Helck is about to do and sprints toward the hero. Rafaed tries to stop her, but is quickly bypassed and receives a cut from the Hero Killer, incapacitating him. Vamirio manages to stop Helck from killing Alicia and tells him that they are going to save the humans instead of destroying them. Epilogue "Arc" Azudora and the Witch began preparations for returning the changed humans back to normal. Sometime after the final battle Azudora managed to return Alicia completely to normal. While Helck is walking with Vampirio sometime after the final battle she mentions how it is difficult for the turned humans who were destroyed by Mikaros to return to normal. Helck takes it as news that Alicia would not return, Vampirio then begins to mention Alicia and how she was different from the other turned who kept their human appearance like Haraoul. She is then interrupted by the appearance of a carriage and she tells Helck that rather than explaining its better if Helck sees it for himself. The carriage then opens to reveal the returned Alicia and the two have a tearful reunion in each other's arms. Abilities & Powers Alicia is a skilled mercenary that comes from a line of mercenaries. She was trained by her father. Physical Abilities Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Alicia is faster than the average human and possesses superb reflexes. Enhanced Durability: Fighting Style Proficient Markswoman: Alicia is skilled in archery, able to hold her own during battle. Her archery skills are among the best in the Human Kingdom. Proficient Swordswoman: Alicia is skilled in swordsmanship, able to hold her own during battle. She is better than Edil and Zell at swordsmanship. Equipment Bow & Arrows: Alicia is fairly skilled at the bow. Hero Killer (Formerly): A powerful sword that can inflict fatal injuries on a hero. It was broken during the confrontation of the Human King and Mikaros and is now in Vamirio's possession. Major Battles *Alicia, Haraolle, Zell vs Hyura *Alicia and humans vs Azudora Quotes *''"The topless warrior, Helck... Instead of calling him a guy who can do anything. He gives the impression that he's a guy who's willing to help, any time. There isn't a single moment when Helck's unhappy. Actually, there probably is, but I wouldn't know. However, he's always smiling. Never... changing... It must be the kind of world we're in. Your smile really puts my heart at ease. Helck. You're a rather mysterious guy." *(To Helck) ''"One... Just one... request... Will you listen? Smile... You know I... Your... I like your smiling face... Always... Always wear a smile... I'll... do my best... too... I'll do my best until the end... so... even if... there comes a day... when I... show up as your e, enemy... Please... Please... show me your... smile..." *''"I'll live with my sword forever"'' Trivia *Her favorite food is Helck's cuisine. *Her favorite drink is black tea that Helck makes for her. *Her favorite moment is "when she is together with Helck" References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans